Answers
by sateda
Summary: The doctor goes to Pandora. Started work on a Sequal with 11 a long time ago but stopped. Might Revist it 'cause I did again. Stopped again.


**THIS STORY WAS ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED BACK IN 2009 NEARING THE ENDOF THE YEAR ****AND**** WAS the first Doctor Who Avatar Crossover. Taken down because a friend of mine died and she was the reason why I got into writing in the first place... **

**Set when the doctor is finished on Mars and before he meets the Ood on his planet. It is set before the episode on Christmas day.**

**The Na'vi have all relocated to a New Hometree. **

**Jake Sully and his mate, Neytiri, have had child a year later after their great battle with the humans and are happy with their growing daughter.**

**The humans that have stayed are living in Hell's Gate. They make contact with the Na'vi everyday helping and learning everyday with the Na'vi and Jake. They hunt with them for food and things that they would need. **

**Mo'at and Neytiri know the doctor as a Time Lord from when he was the ninth doctor, actor Christopher Eccleston. **

**The Na'vi met him a long time ago, back before the humans arrived to Pandora, well I don't know the exact time frame when they did come to Pandora so I was creative. **

**Neytiri had been a small child at the time and that's the only thing I'm going to say, the rest is in the story. **

**Oh yea, the Na'vi can hear the doctor's heartbeats because it's just something their able to pick up with their ears. The doctor's lungs are working quite a little harder because of the Pandorian air so he doesn't need an Exo-pack. Kinda stupid, but hey, would you want to have a mask over your face 24/7 on that planet? Well ya, you would if you want to stay alive, but hey, wearing a mask SUCKS, alright. **

**Oh and Na'vi anatomy... I don't know much about how fast Na'vi age, but the ones that were cloned took 5 years to develop into adults when they were flown from Earth to Pandora... I'm just going to speed up the aging a bit to make it easier. **

**That's about covers the whole summary so far.**

**PUBLISHED on 30/12/2009**

**REMOVED from site 05/01/2011**

**REEDITED on 06/08/2011 with a few adjustments for possible future works.**

**I don't….. – You know this ownership drill all too well so I don't see why I have to do a disclaimer. **

**Human Date: 2163 **

Naï, bow and quiver on her back, jumped after Liegal from the tree that was a hundred and twenty eight feet high from the ground, stretching out her arms and legs and felt the air hitting her.

As she descended to the earth she saw Liegal grab the centre of the giant leaves and soon disappeared into the green of the forest.

She was getting closer and closer as she fell and grabbed the centre of them when she got close, stopping her from falling to her death and caught onto two more as she slid down and then let go and felt her feet hit the ground.

Naï looked up at the spot she had jumped and smiled. Good thing she and Liegal were far away from Hometree otherwise her mother and father would have probably grounded her if they knew she had jumped from that height.

The Na'vi teen turned to face Liegal, who had jumped before her and still grinned.

"Let's go," he said with a wide smile, revealing his white teeth, shifting his left shoulder for his own bow to fall down into his hand and then turned to move forward into the forest, Naï right behind him.

Naï looked a lot like her mother, but had some of the features of her farther too. One similarity that she had gotten from her father was that she inherited an extra finger, instead of the usual three that the Na'vi usually had.

Naï and Liegal were had just entered there teen years. Naï was the daughter of Jake and Neytiri. Liegal was the son of Kurogane, blood related brother of Tsu'Tey, and Nay'va.

Naï was month and six days younger than her friend but loved being with him every day.

He, like her, loved to think of the forest as a playground. Skiing on the trees thick branches that were damp, leaping to grab the vines, jumping from very other tall trees, some that were close to being as tall as their home, trying to get on Hammerhead Titanothere'and riding them and competing against each other was a big hobby they liked doing.

They hung out with others of their clan, but loved being with one another so much.

Neytiri liked Liegal and her daughter together most of the time. She liked that they were the first to help one another out when they needed it; they shared their thoughts with each other about what they liked and everything else.

Jake also liked Liegal but disliked things that he did most of the times at times that would influence his daughter. He was more so concerned for her safety as he had caught both of them a few times on the Titanothere' that were trying to shake them off by running into trees and everything else it could to get them off. And there was one incident that involved a Thanator that almost got both of them killed. Neytiri wasn't pleased with them when Jake had told her about that.

When Jake had brought them back home and Liegal's parents, like him, angry but he had to love that Liegal was trying to get his daughter out of trouble by saying that it was his stupid idea but she had explained that it was it had been hers.

At present, they were both hunting.

Stealthily, they both moved along to the familiar path of the forest where they knew a small group of Viperwolves came about during this time of the day. Technically it wasn't that small, but they had enough to for the pack to survive and feed the others.

The wolves however didn't seem to be around from the position they were hiding in and Nai climbed one of the small tree's to get a better sight of the area.

"They aren't here," she said to him in Na'vi, as climbing back down and jumping when she was close enough.

Liegal came out behind the tree that he had been hiding behind that was close to hers, and took the arrow he had ready down from his bow.

They both made their way forward into the Viper Wolves territory warily.

Naï and Liegal leaned down to look at the earth for tracks of the animals and they only recent ones they found were those that belonged to the pack were over a week ago.

"Kind of odd," Liegal said to her.

"Perhaps they finally moved on," Naï replied with a shrug and relaxing.

"Certainly looks like that," he replied, putting the arrow back into his quiver, his sister doing the same.

They went a little further north and caught site of some tracks that belonged to a Hexapede that looked quite fresh. No more than twenty minutes old and heading North-West

"Let's go," Naï said, but Liegal had already begun running before she had gotten the words out. "Hey," she breathed, hurrying after him.

A few minutes later though they stopped, hearing something strange to their right. There was a load of Loreyu' were twenty feet away from them, blocking any sight from whatever creature the sound belonged too.

The odd sound, to whatever it belonged to, reminded them of the thumping of their hearts, but it was a lot stronger.

They looked at one another, curiosity showing in both their faces.

"That is ... a heart, right?" Liegal asked Naï, slowly whispering.

She tilted her head in confusion, staring back at the noise that was getting a little louder as it was coming in their direction.

"It ... sounds like one." she whispered back.

The heartbeat sound was getting closer now, and with it, the noise slightly grew.

Naï moved forward slowly a bit towards the Loreyu' as the noise was getting quite close to the Pandorian plants, but stopped when she heard one of them retracting itself behind the ones that were at the front as if the creature made contact with it. She and Liegal tensed, hearing another coiling up, and a moment later after hearing a third they were all started doing it revealing the creature in front of them.

To the Na'vi teen's surprise, they were staring at a human male in front of them with his finger out stretched and he brought his head up from looking down at the curled up plants to stare back at them.

In a second, Naï and Liegal drew arrows into bows and pointed them at the man. They had never seen this one with the others that they knew and noticed that he didn't use one of those masks that allowed him to breath.

Naï hissed at the new comer, her face showing no sign of mercy, Liegal's the same.

They had been told the story of what had happened to their race when the "Sky People" came and tried to take over their world for some sort of rock.

They stared at his clothes and saw how different they were to Norm's and the others. To the man's perspective he was wearing a brown suit and a coat. His hair was styled magnificently and had sneakers. Liegal saw that he was about the same height as him and Naï saw that she reached up to his nose.

"Um…" the man said, pausing, his eyes on their weapons, not in fear, but in thought. Mainly on how pointy they were. He then smiled brightly at them holding up his hands in the sign of surrender. "I come in peace," he said casually.

Naï was impressed on how well he spoke in their language, but didn't let it show. Apart from Norm, the others were still learning to master the language's pronunciation.

Liegal narrowed his yellow eyes at the new figure and gave a small glance to Naï, keeping the man in his sights, his face showing a "What do we do?" look.

Naï looked at him, her face showing in reply an "I don't know" look.

"I come in peace," the man repeated and they both looked back at him. "Have you got that?"

"What do you think?" Liegal whispered to his sister, pulling the arrow a little further back for the arrow to pierce right through his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the man said quickly to the male Na'vi, backing up a bit and his sneaker hit the back of a rock and stumbled backwards and fell onto his back.

Liegal and Naï rushed forward to stand over him, the sound of his heart increasing a little to their ears as they got closer to him.

The man let out a groan of annoyance when he looked up seeing the arrows still pointed at him and laid is head back on the earth.

"Can't we talk first before you shoot?" he asked exasperatedly. "Why is it that they always seem to shoot first, ask questions later?" he continued, more to himself than to them.

"Who are you?" Naï asked him, her voice in between suspicion and curiosity of the loud hearted figure.

"_The doctor_," the man answered promptly with meaning, looking up again, and seeing the two Na'vi glance at one another again, noticing that he used the word for his name in human context for "Healer."

"Why are we able to hear your heart, human?" Liegal asked coldly, looking back down at him. "And why are you here?" he then demanded.

The doctor looked bewildered that he didn't see any recognition for his name but shrugged it off.

"For number one, I have two hearts and the reason you're able to hear them is because the cochlea', in those green ears of yours, are able to pick up my heartbeats," the doctor told them. "Not too sure why though," he added, again, more to himself. "Oh and I'm not human. I look like them but technically I'm not."

Naï and Liegal stared at him, their mouths open slightly in surprise, taking in what he said about having two hearts and both wondering what he meant about cochlea' in their ears.

"For question number two," the doctor continued. "I'm here to see Mo'at. Well not her exactly." Again they were surprised his answer. "I'm a friend of hers," the doctor told them. "An old friend actually, but not that old" he added with a smile.

"How does she know you?" Naï asked him, her tone in guarded hostility. She wondered why this new sky person would know her Grandmother and their spiritual leader of their tribe. "

The man known to them as the doctor moved his hands slowly into his coat pockets and beamed up at them.

"A year and a half before the human race invaded, known to you as the "Sky People" who look like me, your Goddess Eywa was suddenly dyeing. Everything of the planet from the where we are now, throughout your world was going to stop living since almost every living plant, the soil of the earth, is connected to her. I arrived quite close to your clan when this was happening and when I showed up. The Omaticaya' had thought I was the cause, calling me the great destroyer – hey cool it," he stopped seeing the male tense his fingers on the arrow to let it fly and raising his hands again, out of his pockets.

Naï eyed her brother, seeing how serious he was on killing the sky person. "Let him speak," she said softly to him and looked back at the doctor and he smiled at her with thanks. She narrowed her eyes at him and the doctor's smile faded realizing that it wasn't something that she wanted to do for him. But something told her to believe what he was telling them. Ey'wa was still with them after all.

"Anyway," the doctor said, continuing his tale. "During the time I was trying to convince her people that I wasn't the cause and could help them, help her, before they tried to execute me, cut into pieces more likely, Mo'at hears from a weak Ey'wa when she's looking for anything that would help their beloved mother at the Tree of Souls. She and the people had already tried that, but had heard nothing could have been done and had lost hope in trying to hear of some way to save her. She went there anyway and by herself called her and heard from Ey'wa herself that I had come and could help to save her and the planet if I wanted to."

The doctor then paused for breath, looking at the Na'vi teens. The female was listening intently, her bow slightly lowered, but the arrow in the males was still ready.

"Eventually," he said starting to continue. "Mo'at, drained from calling Ey'wa by herself, returned to her clan. They listened to her and I got to work fast.

We went to the Tree of Souls, closely supervised on what I was doing, I fed her some of my life force. Within seconds that led into minutes everything that started to perish and wider away had started to come back to life and flourish," he said happily. "The Na'vi praised me for what I had done, celebrated for over three days and three nights, got the TAR–" The doctor coughed at that moment. "Got the Titanothere's dancing when they came close us and before I left Mo'at and her clan called Ey'wa again and she thanked me for what I had done for and her planet."

Naï lowered her bow altogether and looked at Liegal who smiled at her tilted his head in the doctors direction and back signalizing that he was obviously lying, but a part of her accepted his story even though she had never heard the story from her grandmother or mother but was a little sceptical about the part of getting the Titanothere dancing. Titanothere's can't dance.

"So are we going?" the doctor asked them, started to use his arms to push himself up off the ground, but Liegal moved forward and pushed him back down onto the ground with his foot on his stomach.

"Hey," the doctor said in protest.

"You expect us to believe all of this?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's the truth," the doctor snapped at him, his sharp tone making Liegal stop laughing. The sudden change in his voice somehow sent a small chill through him, as if saying that he shouldn't mock him, but he quickly brushed the feeling aside.

"Truth or lies, we should take him our spiritual leader," Naï said to him, her expression showing uncertainty on killing the Skyman.

Liegal looked at her wearily, but had to agree with her. If this _was_ a friend of Mo'at and he had killed him he knew that something like that could not be forgiven. He looked back at the human lowering his bow, but flexed his tail and pointed it down at a doctor. "My eyes are on you," he told the two hearted man, moving his tail back and forth like a finger.

The doctor rolled, his eyes looking exasperated. "You have no idea how many times people have said that to me," he replied.

The doctor looked at the beautiful plants and trees that filled the forest, the sky above when he heard the sounds of free banshees that flew high by over them, that could be seen through leaves of the trees overhead, the wildlife, as a group of Prolemuris's swung by in the trees close by with their four arms.

He had seen a lot of beautiful planets but none of them were compared with the beautiful forests of Pandora.

His mind soon returned to why he was here. Eywa... She had told him after he had thanked him and just before she slipped away she had said to him that one day a song of his would end...

Breaking from those thoughts he concentrated his mind on the two Na'vi teens behind him.

So, how are the people getting on now a days?" the doctor asked them, wanting to engage in conversation with them, since it had been silent for the past half an hour between them.

He wanted to know how everything was since they had defeated the human race from Earth trying to drive them out from their home so they could get unobtanium. If it hadn't been for Jake, Grace and the others he knew that they would have lost the fight against them.

He didn't like that those humans had to drive such a wonderful and intelligent race from their home. He had been so relieved that the few that had helped them to stop them from taking their world. Jake Sully. Norm Spellmon. Max Patel. Grace Augustine and Trudy Chacon... He knew that there were others that worked alongside with Max to see that the Coronal was going too far but their names hadn't been mentioned, the total of the selective few that did stay behind was not specified either.

One soldier however, by the name _Ryder_, was mentioned, but that was a first name for both sexes and it was also a last name, and not much was said in history except that Ryder had arrived on Pandora the same time Jake, and like him, was a soldier.

Ryder had been assigned to a group of scientists for their own protection as they studied an area close to a clan of Na'vi known as the Tipani. Everything had been good for a while but they then came under attack by a some of the Na'vi and Ryder had managed to get the scientists out and back to their Samson but had ended up been captured, but had been rescued a day later by Cornel Quaritch. Two months later though, Ryder had helped Max and his team to stop him from destroying the Na'vi and the Tree of Souls.

That was all that was said on the soldier and the doctor wondered why that was all that was said, and wondered about the sudden change of heart after being imprisoned by the Na'vi, and had wondered if they had said something while she was in their custody. Had she been a mole for the Na'vi? Did Ryder leak information out of the RDA of what was happeningto them? Because the doctor knew that the Tipani clan took part in the assault on the humans with the Jake and Omaticaya clan.

"Why do you ask?" Liegal asked as they entered the borders of their home and breaking the doctor from his chain of thoughts on Ryder and think about what he had asked the two Na'vi teens.

"Just curious," the doctor replied. He then stopped however when he saw something coming towards him and so did Liegal and Naï and stared as a seed of Eywa, her children, floated to the doctor. The doctor held out his hand and the seed landed just on the tip of his index finger. A few more started to appear and the two Na'vi looked in awe as they all started to land on the man, some on his arms, shoulders face and high hair.

"Hello to you again as well," the doctor said happily smiling widely and then looked at the two Omaticaya's. "If these were on yea during the night you'd look like a Christmas tree," he said with a chuckle. "Oh, a tree that celebrates a season of love and joy," he told the two confused Na'vi.

The seeds then left the doctor and started to float away.

"Shall we continue?" the doctor asked them, looking back at them after watching the seeds part from him and see them continue to stare at him after what they had seen.

Naï had heard from her mother of seeing the seeds of Eywa to her father, the way she had seen them happen to this man.

"This way right?" the doctor asked pointing his finger behind him over his shoulder.

Naï was looking at the doctor in wonder, but nodded in confirmation.

"Alright then, _Alonzi_,"the doctor said turning and moving forward_._

The twoOmaticaya's followed after him, both thinking on what he meant by the last word, since they didn't know what it meant.

Liegal stared at the doctor's back. It was intriguing to see the seedlings of Eywa on the two hearted man. Maybe he could be trusted after all, but still intended to keep his eyes on him.

As they approached their home they saw three of their kin, a hunting party, setting out in their direction. They were all adults, two were female and the third was male and Naï and Liegal recognised their two sisters Fifya and Kaltxì, and their brother Tawnemkrr and they stopped and stared at the Sky person with them and Liegal and Naï knew that it was the sound of his hearts that gained their attention or the fact that he was different from the others. They then came up hastily, bows ready for use. .

"_Who_ is this," Tawnemkrr asked the two teens, the arrows of the three Na'vi aimed at the doctor. "_What_ is this?" he then said, correcting himself. "We have not seen him before with the others. His ... his heart..."

"_I'm, the doctor_," he said, phrasing his name with meaning and taking his hand out of the pocket of his coat and waving in greeting. "Hello. Can you point those things somewhere else?" He added pointing at the arrows.

The three Na'vi stared at him in bewilderment, aware of the fact that he spoke there language, and looked at one another wonderingly.

Liegal and Naï looked at the doctor looking for an explanation as to why the name didn't mean anything, but he focused on the three Na'vi in front of him, the cheeriness evaporating and looking at them searchingly.

"Does the name _"Doctor_" mean anything to yea?" he asked them.

Kaltxì, shook her head at the supposed Skyman in response.

"Have either of you ever been told any story of a _doctor_ when yea were young?" he then asked, but the response he got even more confusion and Tawnemkrr asked Naï and Liegal where they had found him and asked the doctor why they could hear the thumping of his heart.

After they had explained how they found him and the story he had told.

Tawnemkrr and Fifya looked at the doctor, his face full with untrusting.

"I was never told this tale," Fifya said to her fellow Na'vi.

"Nor I," Tawnemkrr said and they both looked at Kaltxì if she had any memory of such a tale been told to her, but she shook her head.

"That's odd," the doctor said curiously, and wondered why it was never told. The story didn't have to be told of course, but when he thought about it, who would want to listen to a story of their planet dying.

"This two hearted Skyman has then lied," Tawnemkrr said with a growl, coming close to the doctor, putting the arrow in his bow at his throat, but the doctor didn't flinch.

"Calm, Tawnemkrr," Naï told him, stepping in and pushed his bow away from the doctor and he frowned at her.

Naï hadn't any kind of experience in a situation such as this. Usually it would have been her grandmother, mother or fathers place for something like this, but she had a feeling that his tale was true even though she had heard it just today and didn't want any harm to come to him.

"I believe he is telling the truth," she said and looked at Liegal for support.

A part of Liegal told him that the doctor was being truthful to them, but if Fifya and Kaltxì and Tawnemkrr had never heard of him... He knew that there could be others to be asked about his tale however.

"We're bringing him to my parents," Naï told them. "Like yea, I'm weary of him and we'll find out if our spiritual leader and my mother know him."

"The seeds of Eywa came to him while we were bringing him here," Liegal then told them, grudgingly, his eyes on the doctor.

Fifya, Kaltxì and Tawnemkrr expressions changed to surprise and Naï looked at Liegal with gratitude.

Liegal pointed with his bow in the direction where they had come with the doctor. "We saw Eywa' children come to this two hearted Skyman with no fear. They knew him and trusted him. If Eywa' children had no reason to fear him ... then I don't see why we need to."

"Thank you," the doctor said with a smile.

"It doesn't mean I trust you," Liegal said to him with distain.

The doctor hummed thoughtfully at Liegal response, wondering if he will in time.

He was a fascinated however with what he learned from this conversation, realising who he and his companion was.

Apart from the adult Na'vi male, Tawnemkrr, no other names were said, and the doctor looked at Naï, seeing that she was the daughter of Neytiri and Jake.

Coming out of his thoughts he spoke to the three Na'vi.

"Look, If you take me to Mo'at or Neytiri we'll be able to clear up this issue of me being a threat, that's what you take me for, and I completely understand that. But I mean no harm what so ever, trust me," he said firmly. "I don't intend to bring any misfortune on this place."

Everyone of them noticed how powerful the way he had spoken to them and the look on his face, when they saw it, was like a man that wanted, like them, to protect their home from a threat that could destroy the earth they were on more than anyone else in their tribe and felt a pang of betrayal run through them thinking of their great leader, Jake Sully. The man in front of them showed so much devotion in his eyes and face.

"I am not your not your enemy. Believe me on that if you don't want to believe anything at all from me."

Tawnemkrr lowered his bow and stood close to the doctor, searchingly and the doctor stared right up at him, , his expression not changing, showing no fear of what Na'vi might do him, but he placed his hand right on the doctor's shoulder. "I believe you are not our enemy," he said to him calmly. "And I believe you are our friend," he said sounding like he was apologizing to him.

"Thank you," the doctor said to him.

All the Omaticaya tribe stared at the Skyperson that was accompanied with Fifya, Kaltxì, Tawnemkrr, their leader's daughter and Liegal as they entered the small village beneath Hometree and aware that they could hear his hearts.

As Tawnemkrr brushed the others off, the doctor saw young, old and those that looked to be around when he had last come and yet he could see that none of them were ever told of a two hearted being.

It was quite odd to him and wondered if something was in the works here to why that was. Did that mean that Mo'at and Neytiri wouldn't remember him? His heart then sank at that thought.

"So," Liegal said to the doctor wanting an answer to the question that had been on his thoughts for a while now and ignoring the on lookers he asked it. "Why do your hearts pound like that?"

"They're like that because my lungs are working twice the normal rate and my hearts are pumping the blood around my body a little faster," the doctor explained. "It allows me to walk around without using one of those masks that the humans here use to breath."

So, if you're not human...," Nai said hesitantly, looking at him with deep curiously. "Then what are you?"

The doctor was about to answer when he saw the Omaticaya tribe leader, Jake, coming forward accompanied by his wife, Neytiri.

They had gotten word from one of their people that there was a different Skyperson with them and rushed to see what was going on, Jake thinking that his race returning, but like the others noticed that he hadn't an oxygen mask and heard the beats of his hearts.

The five Na'vi accompanied with the doctor conversed to Jake and Neytiri what happened, but Neytiri hardly listened to them, even her daughter, as she stared at two hearted man, knowing what he was and thought back to what had happened all those years ago before the Skypeople had come, but she then looked sharply at Fifya when she said that he called himself "Doctor" and she was looking at her.

The doctor saw in Neytiri' eyes as she looked at him while her kin talked, that she knew what he was and her reaction to when the Na'vi said his name made him smile and continued to as she then looked back at him.

"Hello, Neytiri," he said to her.

Six Na'vi eyes were on Neytiri now.

Jake looked to his wife curiously Fifya and Kaltxì and Tawnemkrr looked back at the doctor, wondering about the tale.

Neytiri came closer to the doctor until she was a foot step away, and stared down into his face for a long time her head tilted trying to see something more than the face she was looking at.

Jake suspicious of this man called "Doctor" that looked very much like his race. But two hearts? It could've been some new experiment been carried out on Earth to make their people breath here on Pandora. But Neytiri seemed to know him... Maybe he isn't what he thinks he is.

"It _is_ me," the doctor said to Neytiri knowing what she was trying to see.

"How?" she said her voice full of wonder. "You were different. You were older. How can this be you?"

"He may look different, but it's still him," came Mo'at' voice from behind Jake and the others and they all turned to look at her.

The doctor beamed at the Omaticaya' spiritual Tsahik. She remembered him too.

"Hello, doctor," she said to him with a smile of joy walking forward and stooping down and gave the doctor a hug he did one in return.

"Mo'at. It is great, _great_, to see you."

Jake looked at Neytiri in confusion. "Am I missing something important?" he asked her

"He is a friend," she told him, still looking at the doctor with curious eyes, but a smile was on her face. "I hope, mother, will explain to me what I don't understand."

"Why don't you and Jake join me then," Mo'at said to her, standing back up to her full height, when she and the doctor had parted from one another and standing side by side. "It would be better if he explains it however," Mo'at then said, as an afterthought, not fully remembering it when he had last told her. "If that is okay with you," she added.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be fine," he replied actively.

The doctor then furrowed his brow. "Mo'at how come no one knows about what happened all those years ago?"

Mo'at looked sullenly down at him. "_She_, will tell you," she told him.

The doctor gazed back at her, thinking of Eywa, and nodded silently.

He then looked at Naï and Liegal his smile returning. "Maybe Naï and Liegal should come too. They deserve an explanation since they'll… well..." He looked back at Mo'at with a glint in his eyes and she stared at him curiously, as did Jake and Neytiri and then at the two young Na'vi, confusion laid out on both of their faces as they spoke about them.

"Very well," Mao'at said, sounding amused.

"Ah, Neytiri?" Jake asked, whispering to his wife, hoping she'd give him an explanation.

"Come. Maybe he'll explain," she replied

Jake told his people to continue carrying out their usual daily tasks, thanked the three who accompanied the doctor with Nai and Liegal and then they, Neytiri, followed Mo'at and the doctor out of Hometree in the direction of the Tree of Souls.

"Ah, excuse me, doc but–" Jake said to the doctor who was in front of them, still side by side with Mo'at, unspeaking, as they followed them and but got a hard slap on the back of his head and looked at Neytiri trying not let out the pain he had felt from her and saw her face sowing disapproval and heard Naï and Liegal snicker behind them.

"No need to slap him, Neytiri," the doctor said looking back at her, an amused look on his face, as he saw Jake put his hand at the spot where she had hit him. "Here I come strolling into Pandora and everybody thinks I'm a human."

Mo'at again looked again guiltily to him. "We ... are sorry about that."

"There's no need to be, Mo'at," the doctor told her, brushing her apology off. "Eywa had her reasons and I respect that."

Jake wondered just how much the doctor knew of Pandora and the Na'vi to know of their sacred mother.

From what he had gathered so far from meeting this man he had learned; that he spoke well in the Na'vi, had two hearts and had been here before but none but Mo'at and Neytiri remember him.

The doctor looked at Jake and could tell that he wanted to know about him. "When we get there, I'll tell you," he told him before looking forward again his mouth open in a wide smile that made the three female Na'vi laugh slightly.

"He's quite … unusual," Naï whispered lightly, close to Liegal, with a smile.

Liegal had to admit that he was, but not in the way she thought of him.

He had a strange aura around him and he thought back to when the doctor had snapped at him when he had thought he had being lying to them about the whole story of saving Eywa and particularly the entire planet. At that moment, by the way his words sounded and his face looked, he felt like felt a danger from him... Power and ... other things...

And when he spoke to Tawnemkrr and the others that he intended no harm on their land, he had seen in their faces, admiration.

His personality changed so quickly and it was that kept him wary of the doctor.

They arrived to the Tree of Souls as the day started to turn to twilight.

Mo'at stopped and the doctor walked a few steps forward before stopping himself, looking back at her as she back at the others.

"If you would wait here, we will return to you soon," Mo'at told them.

"What is this all about doctor?" Jake asked him.

Mo'at turned to look at the doctor and he doctor turned his head and stared at the Tree of Souls.

"Answers," he answered, his voice somewhat dead as he said the word. "I'm here looking for answers..." The doctor then looked back at them and his expression hadn't changed when he looked at the tree. "Answers that I don't know... Answers that she might be able to tell me."

Mo'at and Neytiri looked at Jake a little annoyed that he had asked, but saw that he looked regretful for asking his question. Like the children, he didn't know this man as well as his wife or spiritual leader, but learned enough to hear the agonizing bitterness in the man's tone to learn that he had a mostly had lost people he had cared for.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Jake said to him.

The doctor just smiled. "You didn't ask anything wrong."

Jake and the two young Na'vi watched Mo'at, Neytiri and the doctor as they all started to approach the Tree of Souls.

"So," Jake then said, his voice dubiously as he looked at his daughter and Liegal, crossing his arms. "What were you two up to before he came?"

Neytiri looked at the doctor as they were just about at the tree's trunk, still wondering how the Time Lord looked different.

Like her mother she had seen him with pretty short black hair that was close to the base of his skull and in black garments and one of them, the black jacket, which had looked slightly battered as if it had been through a lot with its wearer, apart from the other clothes he had on him.

Mo'at had her eyes at the end of the roots of the tree, the spot where the doctor had placed his hand and fed his life force to their ever loving mother, healing her so that she could live and continue life for the people and all life that roamed Pandora.

The two Na'vi stopped a few feet away from the tree and sat down, crossing their legs, taping their halo into tree's holy ground both of them feeling the connection between them with Eywa.

The doctor knew what they were doing and went forward kneeling at the spot where he had transferred is energy to her. He placed his hand on the trunk and closed his eyes.

"Hello old friend," he said softly, feeling Eywa' presence in his head and smiled happily as she exchanged hers and glad with their reunion. "It's great to see you too old friend."

The doctor chuckled as she snapped that he could talk.

"Of course I can talk," he replied. "I'm much younger."

"Yes," the doctor said in a sorrowful tone as she told him what she had to do to send the humans away from Pandora. "I know about that," the doctor said, his thoughts were a little disapproving when she said that they were cruel creatures. "They're not all like that," he defended. "Look at Jake Sully and Grace, not technically speaking, look at the human's that were willing to die and betray their own race to defend you, the Na'vi, the planet."

The doctor felt her feel regret that they had to do that to their own people and was grateful for their help.

"It's good that you do feel that way, but it was their own choice to do what was right," the doctor said soothingly. "And hey, from what I know the ones living here with the Na'vi are on good terms with them."

The doctor nodded his head in dismay and understanding when Eywa explained to him that when he was healing him she saw into him. Saw how much of a danger he was. Seen the how many enemies he had made, and to protect the Na'vi, she had erased all the memories of those that knew about him, save Mo'at her family, whether he ever choose to return. She wanted to protect them and him encase they ever came seeking information.

"That's understandable," the doctor said, saddened that his presence here was putting more lives at risk, and the less that knew about him the better.

"Oh I know that," he said quickly when he heard Eywa say that it wasn't like she didn't want him here.

"Maybe I shouldn't come back here in the future then should I?" Eywa' thoughts were silent in his head.

"But if they're in danger with me being here–" he said as Eywa said that she would like him to return again and interrupted him when he spoke, saying that she is willing to rethink things and risk it for him.

Despite feeling nervous of coming back and risking the Na'vi of knowing about him he would like to come back here sometimes. "Thank you," he said.

"Yes," the doctor then said as she asked him about the question of why he was here.

The doctor was uncertain if she could or would answer him on his question, remembering her words to him after as she had started to feel the life starting to return to her after he had transferred some of his life force to her to live on, feeling something in his future ahead of his time and telling him a song in his future would end.

"I need you to know what you meant that night after I helped you," the doctor said, thinking of Adelaide shooting herself in her own home and regretted making the decision on saving her, Mia and Yuri.

Her death was on him, causing her to commit suicide because of what he had done by altering History and then seeing the Ood in the snow that had told him that his song would be ending. It couldn't be coincidence of what she had said to him back then, thinking that it was when the Ood said it when Donna was with him.

The doctor didn't hear anything for a moment from Eywa and then she said his death

"There has to be something else besides that," the doctor said, chocking slightly on his words, already knowing something like death would happen to him. "Is it just…me now or…is it the end of me entirely?"

He heard Ey'wa being unsure, not knowing but only that a song of his ending in this form he was in and nothing else. The doctor let out a weary sigh. "There's nothing to be sorry about," he then said to her as she apologised that she couldn't be of any help to him.

Eywa asked if that time was now upon him.

"Yes. I'm afraid it is," he told her, his tone grave.

"Are you going to take the memories away from the people that have seen me?" he asked

Eywa replied that she wouldn't be this time, saying that it would feel strange to Na'vi again and again seeing if he returned and intended on giving the memories of those that had seen him long ago back to them.

Eywa then asked him to tell Mo'at that she was sorry, knowing that she had strained twice in her life time for something like this.

"I will," the doctor told her. "I'll leave you now," he then said.

Eywa said that it had been really great to see him.

"You too," the doctor said in farewell and then pulled his hand away from the tree, opening his eyes.

The doctor stood up and turned to Mo'at and Neytiri, who started to drift towards the ground, their halo's disconnecting from the holes in the holy earth.

The doctor rushed forward to them as they held themselves up by their arms supporting them on the ground.

"Are yea both alright?" he asked them urgently.

"We will be tired for a while, but we will be fine" Mo'at told him.

Neytiri, who was much younger than her mother and didn't feel as much grogginess as she did and with help from her and the doctor helped to her feet.

They made their way back to Jake and the others who were waiting patiently and the doctor heard Liegal talking to Jake about the seeds of Ey'wa on him and then he and Naï look behind their leader seeing that they were finished and approaching and Naï and Liegal stood up saying something and Jake looked behind his shoulder also standing up when coming over to them, the two Na'vi teens behind him.

"What happened?" Jake asked his wife at once, seeing that she didn't look as worse as her mother and then looked at the doctor.

"We'll fine," Neytiri told her husband, making him look back at her. "If you had been watching we were both communing with Ey'wa, helping her to speak with the doctor," she explained.

"But isn't that a whole tribe job?" Jake asked, knowing that his brothers and sisters all communed with her so that she would have had the power to try to transfer Grace and himself to their Avatar body.

"It is," Mo'at said weakly and they all looked at her. "But only those that remember him are only allowed to help him talk to her. Those were Eywa's wishes."

"She apologies for asking you to carry it out," the doctor told her. 'She knew how it would have affected you."

Mo'at only smiled. "It was an honour for me," she said.

"So..." Jake said twenty minutes later in the darkness of the glooming forest, the gas giant, Pollyphemus, shining down from above and they sat on the huge boulder of where the great Leonopteryx had once landed, Mo'at resting peacefully in her daughter's lap.

"You're an alien that travels through time and space in a time machine... That can cheat dead by regenerating, that changes your body and become a whole different person but is still technically you... Your ship translates any language for you, you help people though out time and space when they're in trouble or some sort of thing in history goes wrong for your life which you say is dangerous, yet you love it, 'cause it's exciting to you... Your over _nine hundred_ years old in my years and have been spending most of the past six-eight years in the twentieth and twenty-first century on Earth..."

"Yep," the doctor said smiling at him.

"That's a lot to take in," Jake said looking at him in disbelief, but willing to except his story. "Oh, and, doctor who exactly?"

Neytiri knew the answer of his question, her people asking it all those years ago.

"It's just the doctor, nothing else." He then looked at Nai and Liegal. "Oh, about me getting Titanothere' dancing... I actually got the TARDIS back."

Neytiri laughed.

"Titanothere' can't dance, doctor," Naï told him, amused, and wondered why he didn't want to mention it earlier and then remembered that he had told them _he had gotten it back _and had thoughts of her people guarding whatever the machine looked like.

"Do you do all that traveling by yourself," she then asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

Naï, wondered why he'd do all that alone. Surely he'd feel quite lonesome.

"Do you ever get–?' Naï stopped receiving a quick look from her mother and her eyes went to her and fell silent.

"Lonely?" the doctor said, looking at Neytiri, as she finished her daughter's question, who kept her gaze away from him.

"Your mother asked me that when I was last here," the doctor told Naï, looking back at her. "I do at times," he admitted. "I used to have friends that came with me. Some that travelled with me since I was last here," he said looking back at Neytiri, with a warm smile and she looked at him and smiled back seeing the truth in his face.

"Where are they now?" Liegal asked him coolly and saw the doctors smile falter slightly.

"Gone," he replied. "They left 'cause they need to..." He thought of Martha. "Or have to go..." He thought of Donna. "Or ... have someone else..." He thought of Rose.

"Not anymore though," he then said. "Never again."

The Omaticaya' were all silent as they looked at him, feeling sorry for the doctor even Liegal felt that way for him, despite his mistrust of him.

Neytiri eyes went down to her mother, again looking away from the doctor and hoped in time that he would have someone again with him.

"Well that about sums it all up," the doctor said to them, his voice and face all light and mild again and stretched. "That's my entire story."

The doctor looked at Jake. "I think now we should be heading back, what do you think?"

Jake looked at Neytiri's mother and wondering if it would be right to move her.

"She'll be alright by morning," the doctor told him seeing his face troubled for Mo'at.

Neytiri woke her mother and told her what was happening. Jake then lifted her up into his arms and led the way.

Liegal and Naï were talking to each other silently about what the doctor had told them about himself a little behind their farther and occasionally looked back at him as Neytiri was walking right beside him also talking to one another.

"How far away is your box?" she asked him. "

"Oy!" the doctor exclaimed. "It's not a box."

"Fine," she sighed. "Machine."

"Won't be that far away when I press this," the doctor said, taking out his key, for the door of the TARDIS out of his coat pocket, modified to look like an electric car key, and showed her the two buttons on it.

"All I have to do is press this one and it will come where ever I am," he said grinning happily.

"What does the other do?' Neytiri asked curiously.

"Locks it and unlocks it," the doctor said even more happily. "Something that I planned on doing for ages but never got round to it. Always busy."

"Then why are you accompanying us back?" Neytiri asked him, curiously.

"To talk to you about those too," the doctor whispered and Neytiri looked forward at Liegal and he daughter and back at him, her eyes wide, stopping in her tracks.

"Why?" she asked her voice higher pitched slightly.

"Relax," the doctor said to her soothingly. "No need to be alarmed or anything." Then he looked a little thoughtful. "This would be for you and your people too. Alright," he then said seeing Neytiri scowling with impatience, "Could yea all work on not threatening to shoot someone just because their new or just look strange. They were– Well Liegal was on verge of sending his arrow straight through me, so could you all work on that? Oh and temper issues," he added thinking back to her hitting Jake.

Neytiri looked at the doctor, with a face that would put a Thanator to shame.

"Moron," she said, walking swiftly forward again.

"Oh, come on," the doctor said running to keep up with her. "It's meant for the others as well as… Ugh, alright there _is_ something important I need to tell you" he said to her running sideways looking up at her while she looked forward ignoring him, and the doctor, rather than being in front and running backwards. He didn't want to fall again.

Neytiri slowed her pace slightly and looked at him. "Like what?" she asked, sounding slightly uninterested of what he was going to tell her.

"Naï's mate," the doctor told her.

Neytiri stopped walking and the doctor stopped too looking up into her face seeing half between surprise and irritation that he was saying something that was practically personal.

"Liegal?" she said tightly.

"Oh, so you do know they'll choose one another when the time comes," the doctor said, a little surprised that she caught on quickly.

"I'm her mother," Neytiri said walking properly again and the doctor walked by her. "I see how she looks at him. How he looks at her. How happy they are whenever they are with each other." She then looked at the doctor frowning slightly. "I already knew that doctor"

"It wasn't that that I was going to tell you," the doctor told her.

Neytiri looked at him as they walked, but the doctor looked forward making sure that they were totally alone. Naï, Liegal and Jake were nowhere to be seen and guessed that when they had stopped they had carried on. "Keep your eyes on them 'cause from what I know Liegal gets seriously wounded at around the age he is now from a Thanator that they had clashed with."

Neytiri looked sharply forwards but couldn't see her daughter and future mate.

"Just keep an eye on them when they leave their village in the future," the doctor told her firmly and Neytiri looked back at him still looking distressed.

"Why couldn't you tell him this yourself," she asked puzzled, looking back into the glowing darkness ahead.

"It...might upset things," he answered, thinking of himself being on Mars when he had saved Adelaide and her people and his face fell as he thought of her committing suicide back on Earth .

What he was doing here however, was small.

Neytiri wondered what he meant but nodded.

"Thank you," she then said, appreciating that he was looking out for her family, but then looked at him in confusion as he smiled back with a "no problem" expression. "The last time you were here you said that it was against your laws to not mettle with time too much, but you have changed it here twice. Why?"

''Cause... I'm the last of my kind… The laws no longer apply. Not really."

"Is everything alright back here?"

Neytiri and the doctor looked forward and saw Jake, his hands down by his side approaching and Naï close behind him and realising that they were near Hometree.

"Oh we're back," the doctor said looking back at Neytiri. "Sometimes the glowing of the plants and trees on Pandora can really make you forget how faraway things are at night."

"Everything's fine," Neytiri told her husband. "Where is mother?"

"I left her with Twà'lec and Liegal," Jake told her, Liegal's farther. He asked him to take her to her hammock when he was waiting for his son to return.

"Well I suppose this it then," the doctor said to Neytiri as her husband and daughter were at her side.

"Where will you go now?" she asked him.

The doctor smiled taking his key back out. "Not sure yet," he replied, but he then turned his head to Jake, remembering a thought from the back of his of wanting to ask him about the soldier, Ryder. "Hey, Jake your familiar with everyone back at Hells Gate aren't you?"

"Yes," Jake replied to him curiosity on his face and tone.

"Can you tell me what you know about Ryder?"

Jake's eyes widened slightly. "Makaila?" he said, and the doctor learned from the name that it was the soldiers first name and that, Ryder, was their last, but he could also tell that _asking _about herdidn't seem to be the right thing seeing saddened look come over him. Did she–

"All that I can tell you about her, doc, is that she helped us against, Quaritch. If...you want to know the story about her you're going to have to ask her about it yourself," he told her, his wife and daughter looking at him in curiosity.

That took the thought of death away from the doctor, Jake hadn't mentioned that she was captured by the Tipani clan. Something must have happened to her to make the Na'vi look so sympathetic for her, and Jake sounded like he wanted it to be left alone.

"I'll...let it pass," he said regretting bringing her up, but was interested in finding out about her. Now, however didn't seem to be the right time.

The doctor's face then brightened as he turned and pressed the button on his key and the wind around them started to pick up and some of the earth started to blow into the air and the doctor and the Omaticaya's watched as the TARDIS started to materialize right in front of them.

All expect the doctor and Neytiri gaped as the blue box was in front of them.

"This is it?" Jake asked.

"Yep," the doctor said happily, stepping forward and putting a hand on the edge of his ship.

"It's a bit small," Jake said, sounding disappointed as they approached it.

"Bigger on the inside," the doctor told him with a grin, sounding like he said it all the time to someone who said that about his ship

"What does that say?" Naï asked looking up at what it said above it.

"Police," the doctor told her in human, pointing at the first word. "Public Call," he continued pointing at the two next words. "Box," he finished, pointing at the last one.

"And what does it mean?" Naï asked curiously.

"To help people that are in trouble," Jake told her, making his wife and daughter look at him.

"You know what it is?" the doctor asked, impressed that he knew about what they were used for.

"I saw one in a history book about the twentieth century, some years ago when things got a little quite for me before I came to here," Jake told him.

"Would you like to open it?" the doctor asked Naï.

Naï warily took the key as the doctor gave it to her. She looked at the silver and black tag with two buttons in her palm curiously.

"Point it at the TARDIS and press the button on the right," the doctor instructed her.

Naï did as he said and pressed the button and the top of the TARDIS' light at the top flashed and there was a strange noise and the door opened wide.

They all saw how large it was inside compared to the outside and Jake and his daughter looked in awe and Naytiri smiled at their faces when she turned to look at them.

"As I said, bigger on the inside," the doctor said chuckling.

"Will you ever be back?" Neytiri asked him.

The doctor looked at them thoughtfully. "If you'll have me," he said.

"Of course we will," Neytiri said to him.

"Now I really must be off," the doctor told them.

Neytiri went forward quickly, stooped down and hugged him. The doctor did the same.

Jake couldn't help but feel curious about how the way she hugged him. It was like she was sure he wasn't going to keep to his word.

"See you, Jake," the doctor said to him, putting out his hand to him when he and Neytiri had finished.

"You too, doctor," Jake said to him giving him a small smile. "Do try to come back," he then said.

"We'll see," the doctor said.

"Bye," Naï said to him, giving him a weak smile.

"Try to tell Liegal to listen and not shoot on sight next time alright," the doctor told her.

"I'll try," Naï replied with a full smile that time.

The doctor stepped into the TARDIS and turned to face them at the door. "Till next time," he said to them with a smile and closed it, the sound of heartbeats disappearing. A moment later the three Na'vi stared as the box started to make the same noise as it did when it appeared and a moment later it disappeared.

"Let's go," Neytiri said to her family with a smile.

"Do you think he will return?" Naï asked her mother as they started to go.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "But I hope he will be."

The doctor thought to himself as he went through the time vortex. He wasn't going to go to the Ood now. He wanted to do things before he saw him. He wanted adventure, danger, excitement before his song ended and was going to put off seeing the Ood for a while. He was a Time Lord after all.

"Where should I go then?" he thought aloud.

Maybe He'll go to Prince Williams and Kate Middleton's wedding to the year twenty eleven! A royal wedding!

The doctor smiled at the thought of being there in the Cathedral witnessing the two getting married! And the kiss above Buckingham palace! And the evening party! Maybe he'd be able to ask Queen Elisabeth for a dance!

Why not? He was a Time Lord after all.

**This note here below was written back in 2009 don't know what day I finished it but before new year's day I think it was St. Stephens day though **

**Sorry for the story being sketchy, worked on this Christmas Eve morning, 00:10 to today at 23:50.**

**Thanks for reading and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**If you want sequel I'll do one with the eleventh doctor, once I see his personality. GO Matt Smith go! Big fan of his for ages and he's the new doctor, awesome! **

**Update: 06/08/2011**

**Character pronunciation **

**Kurogane = Kuro-gan-e**

**Fifya = Fi-fya**

**Kaltxì = Kal-txi**

**Tawnemkrr = Taw-nem-krr**

**Liegal = Lie-gal**


End file.
